profandomcom-20200213-history
Gypsy
"They will die blissfully, their hearts stolen by a Gypsy's alluring dance." Everybody loves the Gypsy’s dancing, especially her enemies. It’s the last thing they see before they go to their graves with a smile on their lips and an arrow through their hearts. The Gypsy is so alluring that hundreds of acts of heroism (and foolishness) have been performed in her name. With more lithe and agile bodies granted by the gods, Gypsies are hard to resist especially when one begins her dance. Not a single drop of sweat can be seen. Every dance and movement seemingly effortless. Graceful dance is her specialty, dancing gracefully to lure the monster to its death with the newly acquired Arrow Vulcan and Tarot Card of Fate skills. Less acknowledged in her role than that of her male counterpart, the Gypsy is still a force to be reckoned by on the battlefield. Know mostly for her dancers skills, the extra stats point and HP/SP make a great difference when it come to surviving those few extra seconds to guarantee victory. This Gypsy build is oriented toward WoE play and full support. It does make use of Arrow Vulcan. It is rather oriented toward active use of the Gypsy skills in order to wreck havoc in enemy formations. Feel free to toy around with it, as this is only an exemple and might be modified to play a different role. = Jobchange Guide = # To become a Gypsy, you must first be a bonafide 99/50 Dancer. #Go to Juno. #Reduce your weight to zero (0) by putting your equipments, items, loots in your storage. Don't worry if you have Battleground Badges / Weapons, you can transcend with that on your inventory. # Prepare 1,285,000 Z. It must be exact. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie, or you will be sent out of Valhalla. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job which is Payon. #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Archer's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into an Archer High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as an Archer High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Gypsy NPC to change your job. You are now a Gypsy, ready for dancing and action. = Builds = Dex-agi-Vit type / Arrow Vulcan Build *STR: 24 *AGI: 70+ *INT: 1 *VIT: 70 no more no less *DEX: 99 *LUK:0 Skills: *Arrow Vulcan *Improve Concentration *Scream Other suggested skills: *Don't Forget Me *Tarot Card Of Fate *Roki's Veil These build is primarily for offensive type gypsies.Their main skill for killing monsters is Arrow Vulcan. This build excels in MVPing, PVP, WoE and PVM. DEX is for your Arrow Vulcan's casting rate and as well as damage. VIT is for defence and survivability of your Gypsy. INT gives decent amount of SP and SP regeneration rate, as well as MDEF. With this build, you can switch from attacker to supporter depending on the role that you're gonna play.You need to get 150 dex as soon as you can because having 150 dex means you're gonna have a no-cast arrow vulcan. (As you can see, DEX needs to reach 150. that means 99 + job bonus stats + Dex equipments) Vit-Int type / Full Support Build *STR: 25 *AGI: 1 *INT: 99 + 5 *VIT: 99 + 2 *DEX: 1 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Scream *Roki's Veil *Don't Forget Me Other suggested skills: *Throw Arrow *Tarot Card of Fate Though not the killer type. This Gypsy build is for supporting your party-mates or guild-mates a.k.a. "Screamer Build". Your main role is supporting them in PVP, WoE, Boss Hunting and in PvM. High VIT will give you the survivable capabilities you need to last in the battlefield and status immunity, because your main role is to support them, that's why you should be one of the last man standing. INT on the other hand also gives you survivable capabilities like having a high MDEF, SP regeneration and a lot of SP pool. STR is your last stat to invest because STR will increase your weight capacity, that means more weight limit = more potions that you can carry. You don't need arrow vulcan because you don't have a high dex. Your main role is supporting, not killing. Spirit Link is where this build truly shines. During Spirit Link Status, the Gypsy can use Poem of Bragi (If the appropriate dance is learnt) and the song will affect the gypsy herself. Bragi's skill delay is affected primarily by the INT stat, and at high Int, Scream's delay can be reduced by up to 60%. Coupled with Cast delay reduction equipment (ie, Archer battleground armor set, Skill Rings, Parade Hat (if you're were able to obtain it) or Neko Mimi Hat) Simply use Poem of Bragi, then cancel the song by equipping a knife weapon, you will have approximately 15 seconds of residual buff from the skill before it disappears. Because of the nature of the support in WOE, it is advised to party Gypsies with high vit characters or for them to have no party to begin with, because Scream can also affect party members. (I only put 99 + the job bonus stat in the build because there are no equipments present and this build focuses on getting max INT and VIT, it's up to you whether you want to put on equipments that will add up on vit and int) =Leveling Strategies= Arrow Vulcan Build Leveling *Levels 1-60: Moscovia Forest (mosk_dun01) Before transcending, obtain the highest class of Mercenary from one of the Mercenary guilds then use it before talking to the Valkyrie. After you successfully become a High Novice, move quickly to Moscovia Forest by warp and it should give you enough EXP to transform into a High Archer in a couple of minutes. 'NOTE: '''You will have to customize your client's AI folder. *Levels 61-70: Glast Heim Underprison (gl_prison) This map is full of monsters weak to Holy property, that means your main arrow is Silver Arrows. And "almost" all the monsters here are medium sized (Zombie Prisoner & Injustice) so getting a weapon with Skel Worker Card is required. *Levels 61-70: Ice Dungeon lvl1 (ice_dun01) Siroma is the monster that you'll always encounter in this map, they give a decent EXP and they only have 6800HP. They're fast to kill with arrow vulcan. You can kill these monsters even if you're only using NPC weapons with a high damage and you must use Wind Arrows. *Levels 70-80: Clock Tower Basement 2 (alde_dun02) These map is full of demi-human monsters (High Orc & Orc Archer) so using a PVP weapon or a Battle Ground weapon is suggested. In this map, there are two kinds of elemental arrow you have to bring, Crystal Arrows and Fire Arrows *Levels 80-99: Thor Volcano Level 1 (thor_v01) Monsters in this map are labeled as mini-boss, namely Kasa, Salamander, Sword Guardian and Bow Guardian. Except Imp and Magmaring. Getting an armor with a pasana card is required to survive in fire property attacks and getting a shield with an alice card is also a requirement. Here are the list of the equipments you need to survive in Thor Volcano: **Weapon: +7-10 Double Beholder-Double Flammable Rope4(2Pecopeco Egg & 2Vadon Card) or +7-10 Double Liberation-Double Flammable Rope4 (2 Abysmal Knight Card & 2 Vadon Card) **Shield: Stone Buckler of Royal Guard or any shield with an alice card. **Armor: Tights of Ifrit (Pasana Card) **Garment: Immune Wool Scarf (Raydric Card) **Shoes: Tidal Shoes of Wanderer (Green Ferus Card) Full Support Build Leveling In this build, you cannot level alone. You have to rely on leeching or rely on mercenary to increase your level. here are the two most popular maps where you can level up using your mercenary and just sit back and relax. *Levels 1-99: Moscovia Forest (mosk_dun01) Before transcending, obtain the highest class of Mercenary from one of the Mercenary guilds then use it before talking to the Valkyrie. After you successfully become a High Novice, move quickly to Moscovia Forest by warp and it should give you enough EXP to transform into a High Archer in a couple of minutes. After youve become a High Archer, go to this map again and use mercenaries to increase your level. The only item that you're gonna be using are mercenary blue potions and mercenary red potions to heal them. *Levels 1-99: Clock Tower Basement 2 (alde_dun02) This is another map where you can reach your max level. Like in moscovia, all you've got to do is summon a mercenary and let it do its own job. High Orcs will give you more experience because of the Bloody Rings which will give you more experience as you wear them. Those rings are now available in our Hypermart~! '''NOTE: '''You will have to customize your client's AI folder. REMEMBER: A mercenary's time span is only 30 mins. So you've got to check on them and re-summon them when their duty is over. And once a mercenary is killed, you cannot resurrect them, all you've got to do is summon another one. =MVP= =PvP and Siege= ''A Gypsy in action will be the last thing you'll ever see *In War Of Emperium, a Gypsy has one major role, and that is to support their guild-mates.A Gypsy's unique set of skills set them apart from the others. Scream is one of the most annoying skill a gypsy can use, it can stun all characters with low vit in the whole screen. Another skill to be reckoned with is "Don't Forget Me" because it can slow your movement speed and lower your ASPD, It's every emperium breaker's dilemma. A gypsy with a Soul Link can be the best supporter you'll ever imagine, with this buff~ a gypsy can use bard exclusive skills (Braggi's Poem,Idun's Apple, Assassin Cross Sunset etc.). And last but not the least. Roki's Veil, with this skill, you can defend your agit to the fullest because it disables skills usage while you're in the zone of the skill.(you need have a clown in your party which use the same skill.). *In PvP, Gypsies are now a force to be reckoned with because of their new set of skills, they can now deal a huge amount of damage to players. Arrow Vulcan is the front skill for killing players while Scream enables them to stun and disable a player's attack or movement. Tarot Card of Fate will be your last resort for killing enemies because it can cause COMA to a player (1hp/0sp) though the effects are random, it's still a great skill to use for killing your enemies. One of the most useful dance to perform in PVP is "Don't Forget Me" to lower their ASPD and Movement speed. =Equipment= =Skills= Attack a target with only 1 arrow required but with the total of 9 hits per attack. Whip is needed to use this skill. Damage will be depending on the skill level, ATK, cards, elements, weapons, dexterity and status bonuses. Level 1 : ATK 300% Level 2 : ATK 400% Level 3 : ATK 500% Level 4 : ATK 600% Level 5 : ATK 700% Level 6 : ATK 800% Level 7 : ATK 900% Level 8 : ATK 1000% Level 9 : ATK 1100% Level 10 : ATK 1200% An ensemble skill of a bard and dancer (needs to be in the same party), and creates a 5x5 cell around the users which no one can enter. The area only blocks characters from entering and does not protect the casters from magical attacks and long range attacks. If there is an obstacle on desired area, this skill cannot be casted. It doesn't work during Guild sieges. Cannot be cancelled by dispell. Level 1 : Lasting time 20 seconds Level 2 : Lasting time 25 seconds Level 3 : Lasting time 30 seconds Level 4 : Lasting time 25 seconds Level 5 : Lasting time 40 seconds ' ' Support skill,passing over every stat of the caster to a party member that is not more than 5 levels higher or lower than the caster. The party member will receive a half of this stats. However, every stat of the member, after receiving these extra stats, cannot exceed 99. Also the caster cannot move for a skill duration.If the party member is more than 7 cells away from the caster,the skill is cancelled, and the stats of the caster and the party member will return to normal. Cannot be used in guild war areas Allow Gypsy and Minstrel to move while playing an ensemble skill together. However, the caster cannot move out of the ensemble skill area. If either one of them moves out from the area,dies,this skill is cancelled. Consume a 3 SP per every 3 seconds. Caster can attack and use skills except another ensemble skill. Level 1: Enables to move and attack with 60% of the normal speed Level 1: Enables to move and attack with 70% of the normal speed Level 1: Enables to move and attack with 80% of the normal speed Level 1: Enables to move and attack with 90% of the normal speed Level 1: Enables to move and attack with the normal speed Can be used near warp portals during WOE time. Cancels all buff spells except Berserk casted on the caster's alliances and bocks players from casting spells and skills within the skill's area. Only the caster can use and maintain spells and skills within the area. Leaving the area releases players from restricted status Level 1 : Lasting time 10 seconds Level 2 : Lasting time 15 seconds Level 3 : Lasting time 20 seconds Level 4 : Lasting time 25 seconds Level 5 : Lasting time 30 seconds Curse a target with random effect from one of the 14 tarot cards. Skill level affects on the success chance. Has 3 seconds delay after skill use. Level 1: Success Chance 8% Level 1: Success Chance 16% Level 1: Success Chance 24% Level 1: Success Chance 32% Level 1: Success Chance 40% See Also: Dancer Skills =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Archer *Dancer